Love is give
by Azchara
Summary: At the end love is give, give everything. A story of how Sheik ended giving her life to her love.
1. Chapter 1

Yes a Legend of Zelda!

All characters belong to Nintendo

Note: Sheik for me is a different person of Zelda. Sheik is a warrior of Sheikah clan, who was chosen to protect Zelda during the wait for the great Hero of Hyrule.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Love, is give

After 10 years of Ganon defeat, any threat put in high risk to this lovely couple. Link and Zelda got married and those were beautiful years. Of course they had some danger; after all, they are the guardians of the Triforce. But somehow they make it great.

Sheik were always taking care of them, she was the guardian of the guardians. She liked to fill her day with training and keep the sense in alert. She never like to be stay or calm, even if the queen demanded to her to be relaxed and enjoy the peace that they had. Of course Sheik would never do such a thing, oh no. And the way Sheik was, Link always liked to be at her company, after all she saved him to many times, but it wasn't that, he really enjoyed to see her training and all that.

One day link followed Sheik when she was about to start his usual guard walk around the castle, when Sheik noted that Link was following her, so she ran like a explosion and she climb to the highest protection wall behind the castle and before she could banish, Link ran behind her and stopped by saying

"Wait! how you do that?" Link was breathless and also surprised of the quick movements of Sheik.

Sheik were smiling, but no one noted cause of the cloth in her face, "Do you want to learn that?", Sheik knew that Link always wanted to train with her.

"I would love to" answered Link with all his determination, finally!. He knew it would be hard to do something like that, but it was the right time to learn about her methods and be better at combat.

"Well then" Sheik jump down falling with graceful.

Sheik trained Link as she only knows, from basic to hard levels. It didn't take that long, no more than a year, of course she won't guide all the way of Sheikah, but it was a good training. One of the final things that Sheik teach to link to do was that, to climb a wall, it was difficult cause it wasn't for the tough climb, was because of how to start it.

Sheik instructed that the first things needed for climbing was the study of the wall, look where are the stone that you can hang on and where is the route that you should go through to get at the top, and the final was the jump, run to the wall like if it wasn't there and in the last moment jump high and grab the first stone. So Link did that, he took his time to learn it.

After all that training with Link, Sheik started to enjoy this time so much, maybe too much, at the point that she couldn't more… After Ganon defeat, Sheik freed Zelda from her, but she never got free from Link. And that was bothering Sheiks soul, the first rule of her, the first to be broken, NEVER fall in love, because that makes you a weak point, a point for the evil to crush you.

It was a hard decision but it was her job, that's why they chose her to protect Link and Zelda, Sheik was the best qualified for that mission, the best at combat and evasion. She couldn't disappoint her master, Impa was clearly by saying she could never interfere between them.

So it was clear now for her, she needed to end her training at Sheikah tribe and that would bring distant from them, while she think about her priorities.

Sheik talked to Zelda about that she needed to end her training, now that the things are going great, so she can leave without causing any trouble.

"It's a good decision Sheik, I support your decision and of course we will miss you, but I know your feet would lead you back." Zelda said.

Both were almost at the door and at that moment Link break in to the castle and heard that, "Who would be back?" Link said a little surprised.

"Shiek want to end her training now that is safe for us" Zelda answered.

While Sheik walked beside link passing the door, without looking to Link.

"Wait, what?" Link realized that Sheik was already leaving, he never expected that cold good bye from Sheik, so he ran to her, Sheik noted that and jump to the wall and climbed as fast as she can, she didn't wanted to say good bye to Link, he was the reason for leaving, he was the reason for Sheik life…

Link saw her climbing, so he did the same. Sheik was already at the top while link was climbing, Sheik was at the point of jumping down when Link almost got the top but he couldn't grab the last stone and he lost the balance, Link was about to fall when Sheik grab his hand and helped Link to get up.

"breath" with a smile Sheik said it.

"I know it's important to you to finish your training, but…" Link said a little bit exhausted, when Sheik interrupt him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Link, I make you a promise that I would be right there when you need me." finished Sheik giving her hand to Link.

"See you Sheik and thanks" with some sadness Link said to Sheik.

Sheik jumped down and ran away with no more words.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well that's the first chapter.

Just an introduction for a short story.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, i had it a week ago, but my pc crashed and need to repair it :/

Hope you like it, here it is.

Note: The map used here is totally different from Ocarina of Time.

Chapter 2

After 5 years of training in Sheikah clan, Sheik have been thinking of her life there, she just realize how the training keep her busy day after day, but her thought keep focus on her real duty, her destiny.

She miss them. Sheik felt alone, even if there was her home for a long time now and before, but she didn't belong to there anymore, no matter how hard she tries, but Link never get out of her mind.

It was set, it was time to accept what she feels and deal with it. So Sheik grab her thinks and ran away, she left the clan and dessed a long cape trying to hide herself. City after town she keep getting back to the old roads.

Mean while…

While the absence of Sheik no one put some attention around the castle, just the usual guards, even Zelda stopped to meditate, so someone took that as advantage and make his move.

Link was about to wake up without knowing that was the morning that would change the panorama. Link open his eye and noted that Zelda wasn't with him at bed, and he looked around but neither was at the room. It wasn't alarming, it was usual that Zelda woke up more early sometimes, so Link didn't take care of that, he just stand and dress up.

When he was heading to the room door, he noted a little knife on the floor, he grabbed it and he examine it, it was a gift from Zelda long time ago, "but what was that doing there?" Link asked himself. So he opened the door and heard something falling and a scream of… wait what? A scream of Zelda!. Link ran with the knife in hand to the stairs and saw Zelda down stairs screaming "Help me, he is trying to kill me!" while pointing to Link.

Link didn't realize that she was pointing at him, he took a look around and he didn't saw anyone else there, so he get down and helped Zelda to raise, but before he could even get close to Zelda the guards broke into and arrested him. Link was trying to clear the things but no one heard him, even he was asking to Zelda if she were ok and what was going on?, but someone hit him in the head so he lost the conscious.

The next thing he saw was the jail of Hyrule, he was bonded with chains in hands and foots and his head was hurting. He was injured by something sharpen; he didn't remember a thing between Zelda fall and to this point. Some well armored guards get down to Link jail an open the door by pushing him a side and knocking him out. They take him out of there, almost dragging him, to the front yard of the castle; where there was waiting an army of soldiers where between them were something like a guillotine?

It was so cold outside and weird, Link was so confused, what was happening? "is this a nightmare?" asked himself; The guard open the chains and then bond him with some ropes, at that time Link was almost awake after the beat, and then he saw Zelda far from him, at the balcony in the castle, and he shouted her name.

But she didn't answer back and neither look at him, her look was a little bit darker. The time was getting close Link knew what was about to happen, but a young guard that Link recognize his face, approached to Link and whispered

"Run, don't look back" said the young guard that Link trained time ago when they wanted to add more guards to his defense forces. It was a hope, for all this mess that was happening, Gods knows why.

Everything went to rapidly, the young guard unfolded his sword and cut the ropes that keep Link imprisoned and he ran as an explosion, Link was ready to do what she told him, he saw the wall and examined it before get unchained. Link jump and climb all way up, the arrows didn't hit him, but before getting down he saw back, and what he saw was the death of his young friend by a spell of ice and the face of Zelda with his arm extended and pointing to the guard.

Link fall down to the other side of the wall and start running, a little bit exhausted but he couldn't stop at any time, at least for some days for sure. He had some advantages, he knew the entire map and he got some time before they could get out of the property.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That's the end of chap 2

Let's see how goes for Link, i hope Sheik get on time, before the unthinkable happen.


	3. Chapter 3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

And there he was running for his life, day and night Link could heard the horses getting closer and people running behind him. Everything were so difficult to admit for him, sometimes he wanted and thought that it were just a dream. He were running all way east, off road, not even nearby towns or rivers, it were too dangerous, the only safe place he thought to get a rest were the dark forest; nothing wrong where in there, just it was named like that cause of the deep and full of trees forest; but it was far, like 3 days walking; he had already 2 days running, exhausted but determined to get there, Link stopped by a little river to think, fill a bottle with water and rest for just a moment. It were the only way to get out of the reach of anyone, no one would go search for him there, it was risky cause of the long distance, but it was the best solution to escape and get a clear vision of what to do next. So he start running again heading to the forest.

In the other hand, Sheik were heading to the castle, but before to take the last road she stopped in the last town, cause something got her attention there, she saw too many movement in it, guards and armored people. She moved quietly and hiding herself, so she doesn't get the attention. She enters to a bar to hear the news and reason for this unusual situation. There she got some information about the death sentence of Link, and his escapee, a part of the reward, but nothing about the queen. That news altered Sheik, for the first time she was nervous, one day she went off and now it's all messed up.

The plan has changed for both, for now Link needed to disappear, and Sheik need to know what happened to Zelda, but first she needed to find and protect Link, it was her priority.

With no time to think the "if" or the past, Sheik questioned where Link could go, it has been 4 days since he escaped, so he can be far, "but where?" she ask herself. the only place to hide and no one would dare to look were the dark forest, but it was far, too far from the castle; She went outside of the town and looked a small group of hunter heading east, she hide behind a tree to hear and they were saying that they lost him near by the east river, so they are going to look for him southeast in a small town.

She got the feeling that Link went to the dark fores she could find Link before anyone, she knew him better. Sheik bought some supplys and stole a horse to head faster to the first river, after that she continued on foot, so no one could follow her, it will take 2 days to get to the forest and one more to find him, "if he where there".

Link finally arrive to the forest, barely with energy for anything else, he reached his limits, even breath was difficult for him. He just get more deep in the forest and lay down on a tree, every muscle of his body were screaming in pain, but he were more tires so in the moment hi sit on the tree he felt asleep... but he wasn't entirely alone.

As the hours passed, a pack of wolfs were getting closer, they were simple animals trying to satisfy their curiosity and something else… for them Link were just another prey, they could smell the blood and his weakness.

Almost near to touch his leg a wolf sniffed in front of Link, he was ready to eat him, a couple more were getting also closer too, ready to give a counter attack if he oppose to them. A curious wolf bite the bottle with water that link held in his belt, it was almost broken so when the wolf bite it, the bottle broke up making a lot of noise, also the wolf got injured with the glass. That wake up Link and when he opened his eyes saw a pack of wolf growling and ready to start the fight.


End file.
